After the Dog-Days of Summer
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: A fun-filled weekend for Tori and Jade leads to some further fun while volunteering at Hollywood Arts. Note: Follows "After the Classical Challenge" by a month. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended


After The Dog-Days of Summer

"OH! MY! GAAAWWWD!" Tori screamed as Jade's oh-so talented tongue brought her to her second orgasm of the night.

Fortunately, with David and Holly in Las Vegas for an extended weekend and Trina staying at Beck's, the girls didn't have to be quiet. And they most definitely weren't.

After slowly catching her breath, Tori lifted her head and looked down her sweaty torso to see her girlfriend still between her legs, slowly licking her clean. Often being slightly ticklish after cumming, the brunette started to giggle. When Jade, still busy getting every drop of Tori she could, looked up, her face below her nose was hidden by the little brown triangle of fur.

Tori's giggles turned to outright laughter at the sight.

Lifting her head from between Tori's thighs, Jade stared at her with growing irritation. Finally she erupted, "WHAT?!"

Tori's laughter died down but she still snickered once more before she said, "You look good in a mustache..."

Sea-blue eyes narrowed and Tori swallowed her next snicker. Jade growled, "Don't say that!"

"Huh? Jade, it was a joke." She tried to cuddle but Jade pushed her back.

"My...my grandmother had a mustache. And not just a few whiskers. It was like someone glued a big furry caterpillar to her upper lip!"

Tori started to laugh and clapped her hand over her mouth. She really had to force herself not to laugh as Jade looked even madder than before.

"It's not funny, Vega! I've been..."

"Jade, you don't have a mustache. Not even a stray whisker. Your lip is as hairless as the rest of that sexy, sexy body."

The fire in Jade's eyes died some at Tori's compliment. She smiled eagerly when Tori said, "Now come up here and let me taste me some Jadey-goodness."

While hating being called Jadey, the Goth did love Tori's oral abilities. She crawled up and straddled the brunette's face. As she lowered herself, she said, "You look good with no mustache."

Tori held up a hand, keeping Jade hovering as she said, "That just doesn't quite work..."

Jade shrugged, "Meh. I tried..."

Then she dropped down onto her gal's beautiful face.

* * *

After a busy, exhaustively fun weekend - most of it spent naked - Tori and Jade were on their way to Hollywood Arts. Even with an initial cup of coffee each, both were exhausted after the sexual marathon they indulged in while Tori's parents were away for the weekend. As they left the Vega house, Jade threw her keys at Tori, "You're driving."

"Me?"

"Yes. I'm sleep deprived."

"Well, so am I," Tori countered.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours. You get so…horny when we have the house to ourselves," Tori replied.

"I get…?! I get horny?! You were practically humping my leg before your dad finished packing their car! And it wasn't a dry hump either."

"Hey!" Tori snickered then added, "Well, if you weren't so damned hot…"

"You're buying coffee," Jade stated, even as she smiled at the compliment.

"Why me? I bought last time," Tori argued.

"Why?! You were the one who volunteered me to help Sikowitz early on one of the last days of our summer break. That's why!"

"Oh," Tori replied simply.

"Oh yeah, and for the next week. And the first week of school," Jade added with a sly smile.

"oh," Tori muttered.

"Now, quiet please. I want to commune with my lost sleep."

"Huh?"

"Aaah, Vegaaa…"

Tori managed to stay quiet for the next several minutes as they drove to the JetBrew. As she pulled up, she was dismayed to see the long line at the drive-thru. Parking, Tori said, "I'll be right back."

Faintly, she heard an acknowledging grunt.

The line inside was longer than the drive-thru but there were two people working the counter so they moved along a little better. With their coffees and a bag with four scones, Tori returned to Jade's car.

"Here," Tori said, holding the cup towards Jade.

"Black?"

"Of course."

"Two sugars?"

"No, seventeen!"

"Vega…"

"I know how to do your coffee, Jade. And I got us scones."

"I want doughnuts."

"Andre said he'd bring some. This will tide up over."

Jade stared at Tori, "Tide us over? For the long, friggin' drive? Think they'll last us the whole five or ten minutes it'll take us to trek all the way there?"

"Yeah, yeah. Jade, about your aunt…"

"Again? Aunt Michelle is fine! You saw. You were there!"

"But, she never mentioned her old girlfriend or the little girl…"

"Maybe she has a reason," Jade said.

"But there are no pictures or…"

With a big, somewhat exaggerated sigh, Jade said, "Okay, but don't tell anyone this. Got it?"

"I'm not Cat. I got it."

"Aunt Michelle told me that Jennifer, her ex, got a job offer and moved back home to Atlanta. It happened while Aunt Michelle was on that extended trip in Asia. The kid went with Jennifer."

"Oh, that's horrible! Poor Michelle…"

"Yeah, but it's not as bad as it sounds. Like Mom and…that creep who called himself a father, they had been falling out of love for a while. It started when Aunt Michelle quit her teaching gig and got the job at that Frisco financial firm. Anyway, by then the kid was the only real glue holding them together for the past year or so. And, when Jennifer left, they decided the kid should live with Jennifer since her job didn't require travel. Give her a stable home life."

"But why no pictures?"

Jade rolled her eyes even as she broke down and grabbed a blueberry scone. "Do you see any of Beck around me? Except group shots?"

"Well, no… But…"

"Packed up and stored. Like yours of what's his name…"

"Danny?"

"Yeah, him." Jade looked up as Tori pulled into the Hollywood Arts parking lot, "Oh look, salvation at last! We finally made it… Thank God!"

"Alright, alright, Ms Smart-Ass of 2013."

"Bring the extra coffee," Jade said as she got out of the car.

"I know what to do…"

* * *

Jade tossed the first JetBrew cup in the trash can on the Asphalt Café. Holding her hand behind her for the next cup, she headed inside. She couldn't believe she was already back at school. The new student class didn't even start until the following Monday with their class coming back on Tuesday.

Tori, holding her second cup of JetBrew and the scone bag in her left hand, took Jade's hand and led her to the Black Box. Both were on their third cup of coffee and it was barely 9 AM.

"So chicas, what goes on?" Andre asked. "Busy weekend? Heh-heh-heh..."

At the look in Jade's eyes, Andre stopped laughing. "I was just sayin'..."

In a sweet voice that belied her expression, Jade asked, "Sayin' what, Andre?"

"Uh, just, uh... Hey! Look, I brought doughnuts!"

"Thank God!" Jade moaned.

Tori saw a bright blur across the room and said, "Oh! Hey Cat!"

"Hi-hi!" the redhead called out as she came rushing across the theater. She grabbed Tori and squeezed, "I missed you, Tori."

"Uh, Cat? We just saw each other on Friday..."

Ignoring Tori's statement, Cat hugged Jade, "Jadey, I missed you!"

"Let. Go. One... Two..."

""Kay!" she said quickly as she stepped back. "So what did you two do this weekend?"

Tori blushed fiercely as Jade just stared daggers at her old friend. She quickly turned her glare back to Andre when he said, "Ah yeah. That's what I'm talkin' about!"

Cat looked back and forth, "What?"

Tori put her hand on Cat's shoulder, "Never mind, Cat." She nodded her head towards the stage right entrance, "Beck's looking for you."

"Yay!" she yelled as she ran across the room. "Becky!"

The Canadian, who looked almost as wiped as the girls, shook his head at his ditzy friend, "Please don't call me that! We talked about this..."

"Becky?" Jade chortled. Tori and Andre started to laugh along with the Goth.

"Oh god. She started that when we dated." Beck groaned, "See what you started, Cat?"

She looked back and forth, "What?"

Sikowitz came in at that point, sucking coconut milk. "Ah, that's what I like to see. Happy little children!"

Beck turned to their teacher, "Can we get on with this?"

"Sure. Why not? We're in the theater after all!"

"Because you told us to be here," Jade said loudly.

"Oh. Right. So what's the play?"

"Um, Sikowitz, you asked us to come in to help clean up the theater before school starts," Tori reminded him.

Andre gently took the coconut out of Sikowitz's hand, "I'll just take that..."

* * *

Jade and Tori were given the task of the dressing rooms and makeup area backstage. Nearby, Cat giggled as she checked out the costumes, holding them up to her before a large mirror – one by one. Andre was assigned to check the lighting and effects systems and was quickly up in the catwalks. And Beck was working with the various set pieces in storage.

"Hey! Where the hell is Shapiro?" Jade called out.

From above came André's reply, "He volunteered to entertain the kids at the Children's Hospital this week."

"Oh my god…" Jade moaned. "Rex loose around children!"

"No Jadey, he's great with little kids! They love him," Cat cried while trying on the riverboat captain's coat. "I helped Robbie a couple of times this weekend when he sang songs to the kids."

"Aw, that's so nice," Tori replied.

"Yeah, nice. Doesn't lessen the creep factor," Jade muttered.

The dressing rooms, both of them, were relatively easy. Tori challenged Jade, "I'll take the boys and you take the girls room. Whoever is finished first..."

She wiggled her eyebrows and giggled.

Jade nodded, "Fine! I get the girls' dressing room!"

As Jade stepped in and closed the door, Tori said, "That's what I said in the first... And you're gone."

A half hour later, Tori came out with a disgusted look on her face. Jade was leaning against the wall, smirking. "I've been waiting here for you for..." She glanced at her watch. "For almost ten minutes."

"What is wrong with those guys?! It's almost as nasty in there as the boys' restroom!" Tori said, referring to the time she tried to use the boys' restroom the previous year.

"Aw, was it vewy distasteful for wittwe Towi?"

"Oh, you're gonna get it, West!"

"Why, I surely do hope so, Miz Tori. I surely do." As Tori started to speak, Jade held up her hand then curled it into a loose grip, pushing an imaginary button with her thumb. "Taping Tori retorts. Track one." Then, in her Sweet Sally Peaches voice again, Jade said, "I surely don't talk like that."

Tori scowled, making Jade's grin grow. Then she growled, "C'mon, we still have the makeup tables..."

"When do I get my prize, Vega?"

Cat same up, "What prize? Ooo! Is it Bibble?"

"No Cat, it's not Bibble," Tori replied.

"Phooey!"

Jade cut in, "Cat, go help Becky."

"Okay!"

As the redhead ran off, Tori said, "You know, they did make a cute couple."

Jade sighed, "Yeah..."

Cat and Beck had dated for a short time after Valentine's Day. Until Spring Break. Beck invited Cat to come with him to Canada but Cat's family made her go on a family vacation to Acapulco to celebrate her brother's too-early release from the special hospital. A stupid argument ensued and they broke up. Neither was happy about it and managed to patch the worst of their problems after the break. But for the rest of junior year, they were only casual friends.

Fortunately for everyone, they became good friends again. Beck actually looked on Cat as a little sister and the redhead told him that she was glad Beck was her friend, especially since her family had gone to Idaho. They ended up giving each other advice, occasionally Cat actually had some sage words for Beck. In fact, it was Cat who got Beck to admit he really did like Trina.

In the makeup area, there were again two tables. Jade offered, "Double or nothing?"

Tori looked at the tables and the cabinet between them. The tables both seemed to be okay but, after a summer of no use, the table tops and mirrors could definitely stand a cleaning. Both needed a couple of bulbs replaced around the mirrors as well. But neither seemed worse than the other.

Tori simply said, "Okay. I'll take the table on the left. But the loser has to do the prosthesis cabinet."

"Ooo, Tori said a big word," Jade teased. After Tori elbowed her, she added, "Works for me. I call the right table."

"That's what I said… Oh, never mind."

They got to work and Tori found it was kind of fun to be able to take some time and see all the things used to create the various characters used in the classic and original plays put on throughout the school year. She found the fake mustache she wore as the narcoleptic astronaut.

"Jade?"

"Yeah? What?" She turned to Tori as the Latina pressed the mustache under her nose. The traces of spirit gum let it hang there crookedly for a moment until Jade grabbed it and threw it to the floor.

"NO!"

"Hey muchachas! What's the hub-bub, bubs?" Andre's voice came from a catwalk above them.

"Nothing Harris! Go back to work!"

Tori giggled, "Sorry, Andre. Just telling Jade, again, how cute she looks in a mustache."

"Huh?"

"Get to work, Harris!"

"It's an inside joke, Andre."

"Okay, heh-heh-heh… I don't get it."

* * *

Later that evening, Tori and Jade returned from their double date with Trina and Beck. Beck had taken them to Maestro's so both girls wore skirts and matching tops. Jade was all in black with a gray blouse, including black garters and stockings. And, of course, her black ankle boots. Tori had a light purple pullover and a darker purple skirt and a dressy pair of strap-on sandals.

"God, how can Beck put up with that vacuous, egotistical bi...witch?"

Tori looked at Jade knowingly. Jade's eyes narrowed. "I'm nothing like her!"

"No, but Beck is a saint. He sees what others don't. Even with a difficult girlfriend."

"Hey!"

Tori smiled, "I was talking about Trina..."

Jade narrowed her eyes again, "Uh-huh..."

Tori walked over to one of the sofas, sitting and pulling her shoes off. "Want to watch _Major Crimes_?"

"Let me think... No! You owe me, Vega."

Tori glanced at Jade, a little nervous at the tone she heard in Jade's voice. But a little turned on too.

"Um... What... Uh, what did you have in mind?"

With an evil smile, Jade walked towards the stairs, "Come upstairs and find out."

As Jade reached the top of the short staircase, Tori jumped up and ran upstairs.

In her bedroom, the only light was her desk lamp with a scarf over it, dimming it and the room. "Sorry, not as good as a roomful of candles, but it'll have to do..." In the shadowy door to the bathroom their rooms shared, Jade added, "Get on the bed, Tori."

On the bed, Tori watched as Jade slowly walked out into the room. She knelt on the edge of the bed and pulled out two pairs of cuffs. She shackled Tori's wrists to the brass head frame of the bed. Then she did the same with two more pair with Tori's ankles and the shorter base frame.

Standing, she looked at Tori with hungry, almost feral eyes. Tori gulped. Jade smiled and pulled out a very shiny, very sharp pair of scissors. "Are those...?"

Jade nodded. "Yes. From my movie..."

Slowly, deliberately, Jade cut Tori's pullover top up the middle and pulled it apart. Then she snipped the narrow strip between her B-cups. She stared at the bronzed breasts for a moment then slowly dragged the closed scissors down the bared torso to the waist of the skirt Tori wore. Tori shivered in a mix of fear and anticipation.

She knew the fear was irrational and that Jade would never hurt her but sharp objects on sensitive skin provoked a primitive fear response. She remembered something about fight or flight from the philosophy class she had taken.

Jade's smile was now joined with a throaty chuckle. The scissors opened with a soft, metallic snick before one of the blades slid under the skirt's waistband.

"Jade..."

"Yes?"

"I really like this skirt..."

"Maybe I'll buy you a new one..."

Several snips later, the skirt was little more than a pretty purple rag which Jade pulled from under Tori's hips.

The blades slid down one tanned thigh and up the other before sliding under the waistband of Tori's panties along her left hip. A quick snip of the razor-sharp blades then the closed scissors traced across Tori's quivering abdomen and down to cut the other side of the panties.

Jade pulled the remains from between Tori's thighs and tossed them over towards the remains of the skirt.

She gazed at her 'victim', naked but for what was left of her blouse and bra, fallen to the sides of her upper body. Jade slid the blades down along Tori's cleft, the cold metal making Tori shiver - part reaction to the cold metal and part arousal from the cool contact with her heated core.

Lifting the scissors from Tori, the closed blades glistening with Tori's essence. Jade stood over her lover, licking the musky traces from the scissors before setting them down on the night stand.

"J-Jade..."

"Hmm?"

"What... I..."

"Ssh, my love. Our fun has just begun."

Jade got on the bed and between Tori's spread thighs, reclining near the foot or the bed, her legs drawn up under her. Her hands parted Tori's core and she leaned down, tasting her woman, making Tori moan.

To tease Tori, Jade lifted her head and rested her chin in the small triangle of wiry, curly hair.

Tori glanced down, expecting Jade's tongue. What she saw caused her to giggle.

Jade was puzzled. "What?"

Tori said, "You look good with a goatee too..."

Jade glared at her. "You're going to pay for that…"

Before long, Tori's cries of pleasure echoed through the otherwise empty house.


End file.
